001-Summer Secrets
Summer Secrets is the first episode of Season 11. Full Transcript Inside Phineas and Ferb's backyard both brothers are relaxing under the backyard tree. Phineas:I wonder what new fun we'll have this summer! I mean don't we always seize the day along with summer. I also feel like I forgot somthing important last summer. All I can remember about it is one little thing. A smooching sound before a ray-like blast. Anyways, this is summer! New inventons, new adventures, new summer! Isabella enters the backyard. Isabella:Watc'a doin? Phineas:Thinking of somthing to do. Isabella:Oh, how about I introduce you to the new neighbor in town, Kyeli! Phineas:O.K. Hey where's Perry! Dad:I'll tell you where he is and where he's been vanishing all along. Phineas:Huh? I mean where has he been hiding? Dad:Well, the other day I lost my job due to me being late too many times. Then I got a new job a a place called O.W.A.C.A . It's an organization for animals that fight evil. Perrys one of the agents and they gave me a job there to make new gear. But it's a top secret and you can't tell anyone. Phineas and Isabella:Perrys an secret agent?!! Dad:Yes, yes he is. Candace had been easedropping the whole conversation out of her window while she had beem talking to stacy on the phone. Candace:What??!! Perry's a secret agent?! Stacy:Who's a secret agent? Candace:Perry!! Stacy:You have got to be kidding me. Candace: Dad got a job at a thing and animals fight evi...... Scene changes to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Kyeli sitting in a circle. Isabella:Kyeli, this is Phineas and thats Ferb. Kyelli:Hi, hey wanna play truth not dare? Isabella:Sure, whats that? Kyeli:It's like truth a dare but only truth: secrets. Phineas:I'll go first! Isabella and Ferb already know this but my pets a sercet agent! Kyeli:Mine too! Phineas:How are you sure? Kyeli:My Dad works there too. He's the cook. My pet chinchilla, Amy is a secret agent there. Buford and Baljeet enter. Baljeet:Watch'a doin? Isabella:*glares at baljeet* Phineas:Where playing truth not dare. Basically where telling secrets. Buford:Oooh! Oooh! I'll go first! The song Iv'e Been Seeking Love starts playing and buford sings it. After the song is done Perry is called to agent headquarters to discuss some things. Major Monogram:I'd like to announce that Doof hasn't been getting into trouble lately but is trying to find a "secret wepon" we also annonce that two new members and staff have joined. the members are Amy the Chinchilla and Patty the Platypus. We also announce that we will be putting you in teams of three to fight evil villains. I think you Perry shold team up with Patty and Amy. Perry? Perry? Are you dazed? Perry:*Looks at patty dazed and drools while the same theme when Ferb does the same thing with vanessa plays* Major Monogram:Before you go home please note that the Fletchers are inventing some kind of animal translating speakers allowing you to speak your status in our language.Good day. Everybody leaves the agency while the scene flips back to the game of truth not dare. Baljeet:I'll go next! I wish summer was over and school was back in Everybody but Baljeet:*Ghasps* Baljeet:But I still like summer. Everybody but Baljeet:phew. Phineas:How about you go Ferb Ferb:I stay quiet except for one sentence becuse my lines are so significant that only one can be valued in the episode. Phineas:Wow I never knew that! Your turn Isabella. Isabella:Phineas, I,I...I..I Lo..... Mom:Who wants pie? Everybody but Isabella:I do! While the gang but Isabella dash for pie perry comes and sits on Isabella's lap Isabella:Oh there you are perry. You know, telling someone that you love them is really hard. The truth is that my pet Patty is now a secret agent I just didn't tell anyone. Perry, I hope that if a boy falls in love with patty the I hope he really cares. This will be a great summer! Com'on Perry, lets get some pie. Songs Iv'e Been Seeking Love Credit Huge Credit to.... *Maddyfae for permission to use Patty. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where no inventions nor inators are made. *Candace makes a more minor role in this episode. Doof "n" Puss:Another Story with Another Platypus > Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Season 11